New Pelagi Democide
This is the most inspiring class for me and I've got a lot of them. Pls give feedback, tell other ideas, give a name or draw some monsters for me. I will add more if I have any idea or you give me some good one. Visit my other postings, too: Other monster creations: http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Neopterons_Democide http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Carapaceons_Democide http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Class:_Mollusks_Democide http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Fishes_Democide http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Lynians_Democide http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Herbivores_Democide http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Leviathans_Democide http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Class:_Behemoths_Democide http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Raptors_Democide http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Birdwyverns_Democide http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Fanged_Wyverns_Democide http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Flying_Wyverns_Democide http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Pseudowyverns_Democide http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Elder_Dragons_Democide Self-made areas: http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Areas:_Frantic_Bay_and_Coast_And_Depths http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Areas:_Thunderstorm_Valley_and_Thunderstorm_Plateau http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Areas:_Moor_and_Mudhole http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/New_Areas:_Antarctic_Ground_and_Snowy_Ice_Floe Minions Falas It looks similar to a ground sloth. It lives in the Loc-Lac Savannah and the Mountain Stream. It grazes with other social animals and almost always with at least one big Ground Sloth. It's a bit faster than the adult monster because of its lighter weight. It helps monsters in his herde when they are attacked. It uses its claws for attacks and sleep gas. The weakness is water, then dragon. It feeds of fruits and leaves. It's the juvenile form of the Falarim. Nomoles It looks similar to a Coati. It lives in the Loc-Lac Savannah, the Flooded Forest, the Bamboo Forest and the Jungle. When attacked it stands up and tries to hit the enemy with its sharp claws. It is often seen in water and also uses water to defend itself through spitting it out. It's an omnivore but prefers insects and eats even small Neopterons. The weakness is ice, then fire. Suito It is an ape. It only lives in the Bamboo Forest where it jumps from tree to tree. It's seldom on the ground but when it sights an invader it will attack. It is a pack animal and has a leader. It's slim and much thinner than a Congalala. It often goes upright what makes it easier to attack with it's claws. It has water sacs that it fills to spit water in the enemy's face. It has a greenish blue color. The weakness is earth, then ice. It's the juvenile form of the Suitonga. Maklarm It looks similar to a lemur. It lives in the Flooded Forest and the Jungle. It uses its tail, its claws and its water breath to defend itself. It usually appears in big communities and attacks in pack every invader of their territory. The weakness is fire, then ice. It feeds of insects on the ground or leaves. It's the juvenile form of the Maklaremus. Subspecies It lives at the foot of the Volcano and the Lava Landscape. Instead of using water breath it defends itself with fire breath. Like the normal Lemur it lives in big packs and attacks with several individuals. The weakness is ice, then thunder. It feeds of insects on the ground or leaves. It's the juvenile form of the Red Maklaremus. Hyena Lives in craggy, harsh areas, like the Adrift Valley, the Deserted Island and the Tower. Lives in great packs and uses teamwork and great numbers to overwhelm prey and predator. Circles prey before attacking. Uses its large canines and its claws to attack. Can do a kind of body slam. Has its own pin attack, where more than one of them pins down the quarry. Weakness is thunder. Pelt is grey with black spots. Tail is long, reaches ground, and thin. Related to the Wolf and Panther pelagi. Wolf Lives in areas with extreme temperature, like the Desert, Volcano, or Snowy Mountains and Tundra. Pelt changes depending on habitat. In hot areas, the pelt is near black with brick red spots. In cold areas, the pelt is white with grey spots. A trail of fur stands high on its back, along its spines. Tail is bushy, and strong. Also attacks in numbers. Weakness is water for black pelts, and fire for white pelts. Uses its tail, fangs and claws to attack. Also has own team pin attack. Related to the Hyena and Panther pelagi. Panther Lives in areas where the weather is stable and there are great vegetation and flora, like the Jungle. Prefers to mind its own business, won't attack unless is attacked first. But will become hostile during certain times, usually when the surrounding atmosphere is tense (a dangerous wyvern in the area). Pelt is dark green with stripes of lighter green. Its packs are smaller in number compared to the other two pelagi (Wolf and Hyena). Its feet have grown a sort of scales, similar to bird feet, making them strong runners and leapers. Attacks by clawing, biting, lunging, whipping its scaly tail and ramming. Pin attack only requires two of them, even one is enough. Weakness is ice. Related to the Hyena and Wolf pelagi. Strongest among the three. Bosses Maklaremus It looks similar to a lemur. It lives in the Flooded Forest and the Jungle and are really dangerous to almost all the monsters in their biotopes. It is the leader of a pack. It usually uses water element but combines it with thunder element when enraged. It signature move is a jump where it spits a water-thunder ball onto the ground and makes a body slam on this point. Its tail is a ringed tail and in Rage Mode the rings turn from black to red and it has a thunder breath. The weakness are fire, then ice. It feeds of small Neopterons or leaves. It's the adult form of the Maklarm. Possible attacks: (Post more attacks) Both modes: Scratching Biting Tail whip Body slam Normal mode: Water breath Water ball Jump, water ball and body slam Rage Mode: Thunder breath Thunder-water breath Thunder ball Thunder-water ball Jump, thunder-water ball and body slam Breakable parts are the head, the claws, its back and the tail can be severed. Possible materials: Maklaremus Fang (only when broken), Maklaremus Claw (only when broken), Maklaremus Pelt (when back is broken), Maklaremus Tail (carved from the tail), Maklaremus Ear, Maklaremus Hide Subspecies It lives at the foot of the Volcano and can be dangerous to all monsters in their territory. It attacks every invader with the pack that it leads. It uses fire element and like its cousin it combines it with electricity when enraged. Its signature move is the same as the normal's but it uses fire-thunder balls instead of water-thunder. Its usually red rings turn to light blue when it turns into Rage Mode and it has a thunder breath. It attacks even Rathalos or Uragaan that feeds in area 4. The weakness is ice, then dragon. It feeds of small Neopterons or leaves. It is the adult form of the Red Maklarm. Possible attacks: (Post more attacks) Both modes: Same like the normal Normal mode: Fire breath Fire ball Jump, fire ball and body slam Rage Mode: Thunder breath Thunder-fire breath Thunder ball Thunder-fire ball Jump, thunder-fire ball and body slam It has the same breakable parts like the normal Lemur. Possible materials: Red Maklaremus Fang (only when broken), Red Maklaremus Claw (only when broken), Red Maklaremus Pelt (when back is broken), Red Maklaremus Tail (carved from the tail), Red Maklaremus Ear, Red Maklaremus Hide Suitonga It only lives in the Bamboo Forest. Unlike other ape-like Pelagus it stands upright and is not often seen on the ground. Its slim body shape and longer legs makes him a good jumper and climber. It lives in packs with some Suitos. Its pelt has a greenish blue color and some red hairs on the back and red areas in the face. Its fangs are big though it feeds mostly of bamboo but is also seen by eating some small Neopteron. Its ears are small and round and it hears very well what makes it vulnerable for Sonic Bombs when not enraged. The tail is very long so it can wrap it around a bamboo tree for better hold but can also catch and hold an invader to throw him away. Its claws are small in comparison to the Congalala's.but it equalize this with its agility. Its element is water what it stores in his water sac. In Rage Mode its face turns completely red and on its back are some red hairs standing up. The weakness is thunder, then ice. Possible attacks: Water ball Water beam Claw slash Tail wrap and throwaway Biting Jumping from tree and body slam Jumping high and stomping attack Breakable parts are the fangs, the claws, the back and the tail can be severed. Possible materials: Suitonga Fang (only when broken), Suitonga Claw (when broken), Fire-Red Pelt (only when back broken), Suitonga Tail (carved from tail), Suitonga Hide, Suitonga Pelt, Water Sac, Rikanes It looks similar to a honey badger (Ratel). It lives in the Loc-Lac Savannah and the Sandy Plains. Its skin is very hard and thick so it can even resists attacks of big monsters. Its weak point is its belly that's very thin and soft. It has on its back a grey, on its neck a white and on the rest of its body a black pelt. It lives in symbiosis to the Gurador that searches alone or in groups honey and when found it informs the Rikanes through cries and leads it to where the bee nest is. It attacks with poison through its claws. It also uses its bites to damage enemies. It's known for its rolling attack. The weakness is ice, then nature. Possible attacks: (Post new attacks) Scratching (poison) Rolling Biting Tail whip Breakable parts are the head, the back, the belly, the claws and the tail can be severed. When its claws are broken it cannot inflict poison. Possible materials: White Pelt (only when head broken), Grey Pelt (when back broken), Black Pelt (when belly broken), Rikanes Claw (only when broken), Rikanes Tail (carved from the tail), Rikanes Fang (when head broken), Rikanes Hide Epolas It looks similar to an anteater. It lives in the Loc-Lac Savannah and the Steppe. It has a bushy tail and has big claws that can damage even bigger monsters seriously. It has (like the Gogomoa) sometimes its baby on its back that can be if fallen off carried to the box as a monetary "item" but it scratches you and will lure the bigger one. When not carried away it will crawl to it's mother. It has no element or ailment but is strong and fast enough to equalize this. It's not aggressive but when it sees an enemy it will defend itself. It's social and can be often found with another one. In the Loc-Lac Savannah it was sighted being in social communities with Gazelles, Hypsilophodon hordes, other not carnivorous monsters but insect eaters in this area and its relative the Falarim so it's hard to hunt it. The weakness is wind, then dragon. It feeds of Altaroths. Possible attacks: Scratching Licking (can decrease defense) Body slam Tail whip Scratch combo Breakable parts are the mouth, the head, the claws and the tail can be severed. Possible materials: Epolas Proboscis (only when broken), Epolas Eye (when head broken), Epolas Claw (only when broken), Epolas Tail (carved from tail), Epolas Pelt, Epolas Tongue, Epolas Hide Docora It looks similar to an orca. It lives in the Frantic Bay and the Deserted Island. It has a sharp dorsal fin that it uses to injure prey or foe. It uses water beams and produces waves with its big tail fin. It can even jump out of the water for some time to get prey from the beach before crawling back. It can attack with its blowhole as well by shooting a high-press water beam. Its back is black and its underside is white. The weakness is thunder, then dragon. It feeds of smaller fish and monsters on the beach. Possible attacks: Biting Water beam Wave attack Frontflip (attack with dorsal fin and tail) Tail whip Charge attack Breakable parts are the head (twice), the fins (both), the dorsal fin and the tail fin. Possible materials: Docora Fang (when broken), Docora Skull (only when broken twice), Docora Fin (when broken), Docora Tail Fin (when broken), Docora Dorsal Fin (only when broken), Docora Hide Falarim It looks similar to a ground sloth. It lives in the Loc-Lac Savannah and the Mountain Stream. It feeds of leaves and fruits. It is very slow but incredibly strong and injures attackers with its razor sharp claws. It has only some predators like Jinouga and is really hard to prey on. It is related to Rangurutoa and Epolas. It has no element but can breathe out sleep gas. It can use a body slam where it releases sleep gas through glands on its side. In Rage Mode its eyes turn from yellow to red and it becomes faster and even stronger. The weakness is water, then wind. It's the adult form of the Falas. Possible attacks: (Post more attacks) Breathe out sleep gas Body slam with sleep gas Scratching Shaking (releases sleep gas around it, only in Rage Mode) A headbutt (stuns you) Biting Breakable parts are the head, the claws and its (small) tail. Possible materials: Falarim Skull (only when broken), Falarim Claw (only when broken), Falarim Tail (when broken), Falarim Pelt, Falarim Gland (can be used for sleep weapons), Falarim Fang, Falarim Hide Subspecies A subspecies living in the Volcano. It uses instead of sleep gas fire gas and a flame breath. It can use almost the same attack like the normal. In Rage Mode its eyes turn from blue to green. It feeds of leaves and fruits. The weakness is dragon, then earth. Possible attacks: (Post more attacks) Fire breath Body slam with fire gas Scratching Shaking (releases fire gas around it, only in Rage Mode) A headbutt (stuns you) Biting (fire blight) It has the same breakable parts like its cousin. Possible materials: Red Falarim Skull (only when broken), Red Falarim Claw (only when broken), Red Falarim Tail (when broken), Red Falarim Pelt, Red Falarim Gland, Red Falarim Fang, Red Falarim Hide Zahakar It looks similar to a hippo. It lives in the Volcano and the Lava Landscape. It loves to bathe in lava and that's where it is mostly to find. Its skin is very thick and hard so only sharp weapons (blue sharpness) won't bounce off. It often walks on the ground of the lava lakes. Its tusks are huge and inflict high damage. It uses lava for attacks by shaking itself or spitting it. Because of its size it hasn't got many predators and is peaceful. It is not the best runner but equalizes it through its strength. In Rage Mode its body releases a black smoke. The weakness is water, then thunder. It feeds of Lava Weed. Possible attacks: Biting Shaking Spitting lava Body slam Headbutt Breakable parts are the tusks, the back (twice), the short tail and the belly. The tusks can only be broken by a water weapon. Possible materials: Zahakar Shell, Zahakar Hide, Zahakar Tusk (only when broken), Zahakar Tail (when broken), Zahakar Heart (only when belly broken), Lava Sac (when belly broken), Lava Weed (only from a Zahakar) Rajang Subspecies It lives in the Orcan Plains, the Loc-Lac Savannah, the Mountain Icepath and the Frantic Bay. It lives nomadically like its cousin so it can appear in different areas mostly with cliffs. It's even more mystical than the normal Rajang. It's said to attack everything that comes in its way and is a bit less tolerant to others of its breed. It lacks information that it lives like the normal one but it's said it is similar. It has a white pelt and is bigger than a normal one but has a shorter tail. The horns are a bit more bended than the ones of its cousin. Unlike the normal one it can attack with dragon element. In Rage Mode its back fur becomes silver. When the tail is broken it cannot get enraged anymore. The weakness is water, then fire. It feeds of smaller monsters. Possible attacks: Every attack of the normal with other effects Earth tremor (attacks with fist the ground, earth blight) Spin attack with following body slam Fist uppercut Pin attack (makes a hop back and jumps with a front flip on you, ends with a discharge of dragon element) Breakable parts are the same as the normal. The tail can only be broken by a water weapon. Possible materials: Silver Rajang Horn (only when broken twice), Silver Rajang Tail (when broken), Silver Rajang Fang, Silver Rajang Hide, Silver Rajang Claw, Silver Hide, Silver Rajang Pelt Hyena Alpha Leader of the Hyena pelagi. Two times larger than the average kind. Tail is longer, rope-like, with a bushy sprout at the tip. Claws are crooked, fangs grow downward and are larger. Multiple scars on its body. Formation of scales can be seen on the highest point of its spine. Pelt is grey with black spots and a few light grey spots. Typical for a pack leader, can howl to call for its underlings. Weakness is thunder. Possible attacks : Double forward bite Lunge Claw slash, can be repeated multiple times in quick succession Tail whip Body slam Disorienting howl (stuns) Pin attack Breakable parts are the scale formation and the fangs. Possible materials : "name" Pelt, "name" Claw, "name" Spine (when broken), "name" Fang (when broken) Wolf Alpha Leader of the Wolf pelagi. Two times larger than the average kind. Tail is longer, thicker, bushier, with the tip appearing to be sharp. Claws are crooked, row of fangs is longer, larger. Multiple small bald areas on its body. A sort of small horn protrudes from its forehead. Pelt also differs between habitats. Typical for a pack leader, can howl to call for its underlings. Weakness is fire or water depending on habitat. Possible attacks : Double forward bite Lunge and claw slash once Claw slash, can be repeated multiple times in quick succession Fast 360 turn on spot, range is enlarged with tail Body slam Roar (just like wyverns, but disorienting effect is shorter) Pin attack Breakable parts are the small horn and the fangs. Possible materials : "name" Pelt, "name" Claw, "name" Horn (when broken), "name" Fang (when broken) Panther Alpha Leader of the Panther pelagi. Two times larger than the average kind. Tail is longer, rope-like, with a formation of spiked scales near and at the tip. Claws are crooked. Multiple scale formations on its body, mixing with the fur. The scales on its legs are also thicker, rougher, and sharper. The scales can rub with the fur to produce paralysing electricity. Color is dark green, with a few stripes of even darker green. Typical for a pack leader, can roar to call for its underlings. Weakness is ice. Possible attacks : Double forward bite, can be chained with a sudden claw slash Lunge, faster than the other two pelagi. Has a chance to be infused with electricty and to induce paralysis Claw slash, can be repeated multiple times in quick succession. Can be infused with electricity Tail whip, can also spark with electricity Body slam, can induce paralysis Disorienting glare, where the Panther would lower its body and growl. The eyes would seem to flash for an instant, then the player would sudenly become stunned. Pin attack Breakable parts are the scale formation on the legs and the fangs. Possible materials : "name" Pelt, "name" Claw, "name" Scale, "name" Fang (when broken) Big Bosses Waganir It lives at the Snowy Ice Floe. It has a long "horn" (it's actually a tusk) that has grooves spiralling down. It has short fins and a wide tail fin. It has a brownish grey color all over its body. It's not very fast and swims at the edge of the ice floes. It often uses its horn for attacks or its tail fin. Its signature move is swimming beneath the ice floe and ramming the horn through the ice. It will be stuck what leaves some seconds to attack the horn. When the horn is broken it won't do this. Another attack is its sucking attack where it tries to suck you in to spit you out crashing the ice It can jump out of the water to create a wave that flows to the ice inflicting water damage. After killing it it will jump with its last breath onto the ice so you can carve it easier. The weakness is earth, than fire. It feeds of small fishes. Possible attacks: Different horn attacks Creating a wave with its tail fin A bigger wave when jumping out Sucking you in and spitting out Swimming beneath the ice floes and ramming the horn through the ice Breakable parts are the tusk (twice), the head and the tail (twice). Possible materials: Waganir Tusk (only when broken), Waganir Skull (only when broken), Waganir Fin, Waganir Tail (when broken), Waganir Hide, Waganir Whalegem Kanjou Okku Massive Pelagus that stay in one habitat for a majority of its life. Having a long lifespan, these creatures wander the land to seek a new habitat only after having lived in one for decades. Eats trees and earth. Passive and docile, these creatures often share their habitat with others without conflict. Rarely are they seen competing with another creature for habitat. Even the other wandering colossus, the Lao-Shan and the Shen Gaoren (surprisingly, given its territorial attitude) do not mind its passing. Gentle giants they are, although still possessing of great power. Other creatures tend not to attack or provoke the Kanjou Okku. Even the proud Elder Dragons try to avoid conflict, as the Pelagus has shown great resistance to the Dragon element. Name means "Patient Walker", mirroring its slow act of walking through the lands, looking for new habitat. Legends state that these creatures have relation to wind. It is said that when wind blows north when it is supposed to blow south, a Kanjou is roaming the earth. Has a long nose, with a sharp end. Moss and plants covers upper part of body, including head and face. Only two white eyes can be seen beneath the moss. Fore legs are large and strong. Hind legs are smaller, and often imbalanced by the fore legs (like Jinouga). They are still very strong, however, able to support its massive body. Moss covers the back the thickest. A few trees can be seen growing on its back. Reports show that the moss growing on its skin is similar to Dragonmoss, while the bark of tree has features of Dragonwood. This might be related to its extreme resistance to the Dragon element. A tail extends from beneath the layer of moss. The tail has spinal bones jutting out. To hunt it, you must have captured every monster (in a game). A merchant will approach you with a Kanjou Okku quest, deeming you a "potential poacher". Kanjou Okku has really high HP and defense. Can be slain solo, but would require full concentration. Cannot be hit even once, because getting up would waste time. Takes place in the Mountain Ranges, a valley similar to the fortress but with two ledges along the valley. You must slay it before it gets to the end of the valley, and deep into the forests, where it cannot be followed. Weakening him to a certain point, somewhere 50%, when he moves into the forest will also count as a mission success, but materials are less. Possible attacks : Tail, unintentional. Crushing forelegs (the Kanjou walks like a Blangonga, on all four legs), unintentional. Arm swipe, when movign might swipe the earth, hititng hunters. unintentional. Arm smash, intentional. Despite being intentional, it has the lowest damage of all the attack. Shows how doicle it is. Actually a line dividing two "parts" of the quest, Kanjou's docile stage and his "provoked" stage. When he contineus to receive more dmage after this, he will start intentionally attacking the hunter, doing more damage. Stomp Tail swipe, intentional. Shoulder ram, slams shoudler into the one of the ledges beside it. Tornado attack, tornadoes form randomly in the map, sending hunters flying should one of them hit. Wind tunnel (similar to Akantor's but a much wider range, he turns his head around to target both ledges in front of him) Roar Back wind tunnel, hunches his back then sends two wind tunnels blasting out of unseen vents on his back, hitting any hunter on the ledges or on the valley behind it. To avoid, move to his front when you see him hunching. Breakable parts are the long, hard nose (requires at least blue to not bounce), his two forearms, the tree on his back (use the Ballistas), and his tail can be broken once then severed. The moment the tail is severed, kanjou will stagger before roaring, then unleash his back wind tunnel move without hunching. Possible materials: Kanjou Carapace, Kanjou Pelt, Kanjou Scale, Kanjou Tail, Kanjou Claw, Kanjou NoseShell (only when broken), Kanjou Spine, Dragonwood, Dragonmoss, Blackened Moss (rare), Kanjou WhteEye (rare), Kanjou Stone (super rare)